Réminiscences
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Shion, devenu Grand Pope, se remémore sa première rencontre avec Asmita de la Vierge...


_Ce mini-opus écrit à la va-vite a obtenu le second prix du concours de nouvelles 2010 du forum GoldSaint Sanctuary. _

_Réminiscences_

_Sanctuaire, décembre 1743_

Dans le vent aigre de l'hiver, Shion, Grand Pope depuis quelques temps, marchait dans le silence oppressant des temples du Zodiaque d'or vides de tout occupant. On n'y entendait que le bruit de ses pas et le froissement de sa longue robe sur les pavés de marbre.

Ces derniers mois avaient été très difficiles pour lui, il avait dû apprendre à devenir Grand Pope sans jamais y avoir été préparé et n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment faire son deuil. Cet après-midi là, se sentant oppressé, il était sorti de son bureau et avait commencé à descendre les escaliers menant au temple qui avait été celui d'Albafica. Il avait ressenti le besoin de communier avec son passé, cette période heureuse qui avait pris fin brutalement voici plusieurs mois, au début de la guerre sainte. Il lui semblait sentir encore la présence de ses frères d'armes dans ces pièces vides qui résonnaient sous ses pas. Son ordre avait lourdement payé son tribut à la guerre sainte, ayant également perdu la déesse qui était décédée quelques semaines après la dernière bataille alors que lui-même était encore en convalescence. A présent, il ne restait plus que lui au Sanctuaire, son ami Dohko étant retourné dans ses terres de Chine où il allait veiller sur la montagne qui abritait les cent huit spectres que le sacrifice d'Asmita, autrefois, avait permis d'empêcher de renaître, offrant un avantage certain à Athéna qui avait fini par vaincre Hadès.

Alors que Shion pensait à Asmita, il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient mené fort avant dans le Zodiaque d'or et, devant lui, brillait doucement dans la semi pénombre l'armure de la Vierge. L'esprit de Shion, alors, remonta le temps, les années écoulées, et revint à l'époque où Dohko et lui n'étaient alors que des enfants, des apprentis chevaliers d'or…

_Sanctuaire, mars 1731_

Shion et Dohko, futurs chevaliers d'or respectivement du Bélier et de la Balance, couraient à perdre haleine, ravis d'avoir échappé à l'œil vigilant de leurs serviteurs respectifs. Depuis quelques mois qu'ils se trouvaient au Sanctuaire, les deux enfants que tout aurait pu séparer, le petit chinois vif-argent aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et le petit atlante sérieux aux cheveux verts et aux yeux d'or liquide, étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et ne manquaient aucunement d'imagination pour imaginer les pires tours qui donnaient à leurs serviteurs des cheveux blancs. Pourtant, à les voir ainsi, vêtus de simples tuniques et pantalons courts de coton déjà usé, nul n'aurait pu deviner la haute dignité à laquelle ils étaient destinés.

Mais ce qui provoquait la curiosité des deux enfants, c'était le tout dernier arrivé des Douze, Asmita, qui était un peu plus âgé qu'eux. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ouvrir les yeux mais, fait étrange, il se déplaçait ainsi, le pas aussi assuré que s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts. Il avait la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds mais il se disait qu'il venait de bien loin, de pays d'au-delà les océans.

Les deux garçonnets se dissimulèrent derrière un tronçon de colonne et regardèrent l'objet de leur intérêt installé sur un muret, à l'ombre d'un dais de toile probablement disposé là par son serviteur personnel pour le protéger du soleil printanier déjà chaud. Il portait une tunique de coton tissé et était enveloppé dans un grand tissu de la même couleur et probablement confectionné dans la même matière. Il était assis en une position que Shion reconnut comme étant _siddhasana_, la posture de yoga utilisée pour la méditation. Ses lèvres articulaient en silence une prière que Shion comprit être un mantra, supposition étayée par le rosaire de bois qu'il tenait. Il chuchota à Dohko :

« Il est bouddhiste, comme moi… »

Bouddhiste ? Dohko ignorait bien ce que c'était mais il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Les deux compères restèrent cachés à observer leur collègue mais, au bout d'un moment, il les interpella directement :

« Vous deux, cessez de rester cachés et venez vers moi… »

Vu qu'il était comme eux un futur chevalier d'or, il avait dû sentir leur présence avec son cosmos. Dès qu'ils furent devant lui, il tourna la tête vers eux et les salua, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour, je suis Asmita, je ne crois pas que l'on se soit encore rencontrés… »

Penauds, ses deux collègues se présentèrent comme il se devait.

« Je suis Shion, le futur Bélier… », Dit l'Atlante poliment.

« Je suis Dohko, le futur Balance… », Déclara le Chinois tout aussi poliment.

Asmita eut un sourire.

« Moi, je suis destiné à devenir le chevalier d'or de la Vierge…asseyez-vous, je vous en prie », précisa-t-il en indiquant l'espace devant lui.

Il exhalait de lui une profonde sérénité qui frappa les deux enfants, ainsi qu'autre chose de supérieur, qu'ils n'auraient pu définir.

Asmita sentit l'étonnement et les interrogations de ses deux collègues. Depuis qu'il était né, c'était ainsi, tout le monde se posait toujours beaucoup de questions sur lui. Il n'avait jamais connu ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie, il avait été trouvé sur les marches d'un temple bouddhiste à Bénarès, en Inde. Assez vite, on s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne voyait pas le monde autour de lui mais, alors que les moines avaient craint qu'il ne pût se débrouiller ou se déplacer seul, cela n'avait jamais été un souci pour lui, d'une certaine façon il « voyait » son environnement. Pas forcément comme d'autres aveugles le percevaient, mais d'une façon presque plus réelle grâce à ses pouvoirs spéciaux. Il les avait toujours eu, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et cela ne l'avait jamais proprement dérangé, même lorsque d'autres enfants du temple le considéraient comme un être monstrueux. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait enfin trouvé sa vraie place vu que tous ses pairs étaient dotés eux aussi de pouvoirs spéciaux et aucun ne le regardait étrangement, du moins pas à cause de cela.

Il sourit à ses deux collègues et leur dit :

« Je crois savoir ce qui vous étonne. Oui, je suis aveugle mais je me déplace normalement… »

Il avait énoncé ce fait avec un calme redoutable, comme si ce n'était rien de particulier, et les deux autres eurent vraiment l'impression d'avoir un adulte en face d'eux.

Le Bélier et la Balance se regardèrent, ébahis. Comment quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas pouvait-il ainsi marcher comme une personne voyante ? Shion percevait dans son pair presque autant de pouvoirs psychiques que lui, ceci expliquait sans doute cela. Pourtant, il y avait en lui autre chose, quelque chose de différent de la simple humanité. Les deux enfants y étaient sensibles mais n'auraient pu le définir exactement faute de mots.

Asmita n'avait aucun problème pour se figurer ses deux protagonistes. Il « voyait » grâce à son cosmos les cheveux vert foncé en désordre de Shion, le bas de tunique déchiré de Dohko et les deux paires d'yeux fixées sur lui. Mais il pouvait percevoir aussi le formidable potentiel des deux futurs chevaliers d'or. Parfois, le voile de l'avenir se levait devant lui grâce à Bouddha et il savait que ses deux pairs auraient un rôle tout à fait important dans les temps futurs en tant que points de liaison entre deux époques.

Dohko posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes :

« Mais, si tu ne vois pas…comment fais-tu pour te déplacer normalement ? »

Asmita expliqua calmement :

« Comme beaucoup d'aveugles, mes autres sens ont pris le relais et je me sers de mon cosmos et de mes pouvoirs pour affiner mes perceptions. Je peux savoir peu ou prou à quoi vous ressemblez sans me servir de mes yeux… »

Avec un léger sourire qu'on eût presque cru malicieux nonobstant le sérieux qu'il affichait, il ajouta :

« Je sais par exemple que toi, Shion, as mangé de l'œuf à ton déjeuner… »

Cette dernière assertion fit pouffer Dohko et Shion s'aperçut avec horreur de la tache jaune qui maculait le devant de sa tunique. Mais comment Asmita avait-il pu « voir » ça ?

Dohko pouffa de rire puis demanda alors pour désamorcer la situation :

« Tu es originaire de quel pays ? Je suis né pour ma part dans ce pays qu'ici on appelle Cathay… »

Asmita connaissait cette contrée mais il se tourna ensuite vers Shion :

« Toi, tu es un Atlante, n'est-ce pas ? », déclara-t-il posément.

Un intense étonnement se peignit sur le visage du futur Bélier d'or. Asmita émit un léger rire :

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant ? Je sais que seuls les Atlantes possèdent des pouvoirs psychiques comme les tiens et ils sont également les seuls à savoir réparer les armures, ce qui est l'attribution principale du chevalier d'or du Bélier… »

Il enroula le rosaire de bois de santal qu'il tenait à la main autour de son poignet et expliqua :

« Je suis né en Inde, du moins c'est là-bas que l'on m'a trouvé et élevé jusque-là, j'ignore en réalité d'où je viens… »

Il sentit l'interrogation de Shion. En effet, l'enfant atlante avait voyagé avec son maître pendant ses premières années d'entraînement et rencontré des gens originaires de la péninsule indienne. Presque tous avaient la peau mate et les cheveux bruns, rien à voir avec la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds d'Asmita. Mais ce détail incongru tenait peu contre le fait qu'il était orphelin, comme eux. En effet, ni Shion ni Dohko n'avaient connu leurs parents biologiques, ils avaient tous deux été élevés en famille d'accueil jusqu'à leur quatre ans, où leurs maîtres avaient débuté leurs entraînements. Cet état de fait était le cas de la plupart des autres futurs membres de l'ordre.

Un serviteur portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient trois tasses et une théière de terre cuite les interrompit. Il versa le liquide ambré dans les récipients et se retira en s'inclinant comme il se devait alors qu'Asmita le remerciait. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Mon serviteur est sensible à la télépathie… », expliqua-t-il.

Cela n'étonna guère les deux autres enfants vu qu'ils savaient que certains apprentis, devenus inaptes à la charge de chevalier d'Athéna pour diverses raisons, restaient néanmoins au Sanctuaire et devenaient des serviteurs. Celui d'Asmita était probablement de cette dernière catégorie, d'où sa réceptivité à la télépathie. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient télépathes, à différents niveaux, mais Shion avait nettement perçu avec ses pouvoirs mentaux congénitaux, qu'Asmita se trouvait au dessus du lot.

Les trois enfants burent leur thé en silence, selon les règles de l'hospitalité asiatique, puis Asmita dit de sa voix calme :

« Je crois que vos serviteurs vous cherchent, vous devriez les rejoindre à présent… »

Tant était son charisme calme qu'ils se levèrent, s'inclinèrent et s'éloignèrent vers les maisons qu'ils occupaient avec leurs maîtres et leurs serviteurs respectifs. Asmita les regarda partir et retourna à sa prière, un sourire satisfait sur son visage serein…

_Epilogue_

L'évocation de cette scène pourtant lointaine temporellement ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de Shion, mais un sentiment doux-amer envahit son cœur. Après sa mort, il avait eu l'intuition qu'Asmita savait, il avait toujours su depuis son enfance mais il avait laissé les événements se dérouler en ayant pertinemment conscience qu'il y laisserait la vie. Comme il avait dû se sentir seul à porter ce poids ! Après tout, ceux qui disaient qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha sur Terre n'avaient probablement pas tort, il l'avait souvent pensé étant plus jeune. Le Sakyamuni lui-même devait avoir ce charisme particulier et cette calme détermination de son vivant, du moins c'était ainsi qu'il se le figurait à la lecture des textes de ses contemporains le décrivant.

L'atlante retira son casque et secoua sa luxuriante chevelure vert foncé, posant son regard pourpre sur l'armure en face de lui environnée d'une douce aura dorée. Un sourire fendit son visage pâle et les rayons du soleil de l'amitié éternelle transpercèrent la carapace de deuil qui emprisonnait son cœur depuis des mois. Asmita n'avait pas quitté ce monde, non, il était toujours là, tout comme ses pairs décédés, et ils veilleraient à jamais sur le Sanctuaire endeuillé jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une nouvelle génération prenne le relais, dans environ deux cents ans. Shion se sentit un peu moins seul devant sa tâche écrasante et il lui sembla que, derrière lui, le rire léger d'Asmita résonnait dans l'ombre du grand bâtiment de marbre…

**FIN**


End file.
